


Pedazos

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: "Pedazos" es una recopilación de diferentes historias, dentro del marco que es rellenar huecos de los que no se han mencionado en el manga o el anime.Tratando siempre de ser fiel y coherentes a la historia general (en este caso, prefiero el manga), cada capítulo aquí publicado será un pedazo de una situación que pudiera haberse dado.Por ello, cada uno será autoconcluyente y trataré de incluir diversos personajes. No siempre será posible, pero lo intentaré. Puede haber caballeros de Atenea, espectro de Hades, marinas de Poseidón...quién sabe.Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**Copyright: a Masami Kurumada por los personajes. ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****Prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de esta historia en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento expreso**





	Pedazos

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historieta dedicada a mis dos geminianas predilectas: Vic y Raix. ¡Os quiero!
> 
> Fic creado por Melissia el 18/03/2018. Publicado el 19/03/2018 en AO3

**Nueva generación**

Dos niños se hallaban cuchicheando sobre un pilar dórico derruido.

Uno, de cabellos turquesas y ojos fríos de color azul cobalto, estaba sentado con las piernecitas cruzadas y sujetando una tiara dorada entre sus manos.   
  
A su lado, tumbado de espaldas casi espatarrado, su amigo de cabellos violáceos y centelleantes ojos azules jugaba con la larga cola de su tiara, estirándola todo lo larga que era y dejándola caer.  
  
— ¿A que mola?— preguntó en un griego con cierto acento isleño, sujetando el extremo, que simulaba el aguijón de un escorpión—. Igual puedo atizar a los enemigos con esto…  
  
Camus sonrió al imaginar la escena.  
—Ni que fueras Indiana Jones con un látigo— respondió, llevándose la manita a la boca, antes de tocar los antebrazos de la armadura de su amigo—. ¿Y estas pinzas se quitan? Podrías ponerlas del revés…

Milo se incorporó de la posición horizontal y sus ojos brillaron.  
— ¡Y entonces sería como Lobezno!—exclamó feliz, tratando de desencajar esa parte de la armadura, hasta que sonó un “clac” y la pieza que tenía forma de pinza, cayó al suelo.

Justo a los pies cubiertos por su armadura dorada, de un muchacho mayor que ellos. Éste, se agachó y retiró la arenilla de la pinza y la observó unos segundos.  
—Deberías cuidar más de tu armadura, Milo— dijo con reproche el joven, pero al sonreír con dulzura, el recién nombrado caballero de Escorpio supo que era un consejo y no una reprimenda.   
  
—Así lo haré, Saga— contestó al caballero de Géminis, quien acarició la revuelta melena violácea de su compatriota.

El quinceañero pidió permiso para sentarse junto a los dos chiquillos, que a partir de ahora serían sus compañeros y vecinos.

Desplegó la larga capa blanca impoluta, atusándose al tiempo la melena azul y procedió a colocarse entre ellos, con Camus a su derecha y Milo a su izquierda, que le miraban embelesados.

No por nada el caballero de Géminis era admirado y respetado por los habitantes de los poblados circundantes al Santuario, sino que su fama era más patente entre sus propios compañeros.

—Saga, ¿eres el más poderoso de entre todos nosotros?— inquirió el caballero de Acuario, propiciando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del geminiano.

—Bueno— contestó, pensándolo un poco—, creo que cada uno tiene su propio potencial, y compararnos es una tontería que solo propiciaría una mala relación…

— ¡Pero más fuerte que Aioros eres, seguro!— insistió Milo, apoyando la teoría de su amigo, quien asintió—. Al menos impones más… ¡seguro que los enemigos con verte aparecer, huyen a toda prisa! ¿A que sí?

Saga no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar a los dos niños elucubrar sobre esos temas y acarició las dos cabecitas.  
—Espero que no huyan, porque prefiero combatir contra ellos— dijo esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas—. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Os gustan las armaduras de oro? Debéis estar muy orgullosos de haberlas conseguido, y a tan temprana edad.

El pequeño francés asintió y parpadeó un par de veces.  
—Tenía muchas ganas de obtenerla, y daré mi vida por defenderla— planteó el niño—; y el templo de Acuario, también.

—Así me gusta— declaró el griego mayor—, ¿y tú Milo? ¿Vas a defender el templo de Escorpio con tanta vehemencia?

—Si no se me caen las piezas de mi armadura, sí— contestó divertido, provocando que la sonrisa de Saga se ampliara—. Es para lo que hemos entrenado tan duro.

El caballero de Géminis asintió satisfecho y miró a los dos niños una vez más.  
—Bueno, yo tengo que reunirme con el Sumo Sacerdote— declaró, incorporándose con elegancia—. Si me disculpan, caballeros, nos veremos más tarde. Y cuidad vuestras armaduras.

Tanto Camus como Milo asintieron satisfechos y agitaron sus manitas para despedirle, viéndole alejarse escaleras arriba.

— ¡Saga!— exclamó el caballero de Escorpio, por lo que el quinceañero se giró levemente—. ¿Sabes cuándo podremos ver a la diosa Atenea?

El geminiano se pasó la lengua por los labios y forzó una sonrisa.  
  
Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la escalera que tenía frente a él y que dirigía sus peldaños ascendentes hacia el templo mayor. Su sonrisa se torció levemente al recordar un acontecimiento reciente, y percibió una punzada en la cabeza, recobrándose al instante.  
—No lo sé— contestó distraídamente a los niños—, espero que pronto.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino, dejando atrás a los dos recién nombrados caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio…y fieles aliados, seguramente.

  


 


End file.
